1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are now widely used as one type of flat panel display. An LCD has two display panels on which field-generating electrodes such as pixel is electrodes and a common electrode are arranged, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed between the panels. In an LCD, voltages are applied to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field through the liquid crystal layer, and the magnitude of an alignment of liquid crystal (LC) molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field strength. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled via the interaction of the polarized light with the aligned liquid crystal molecules, thereby performing image display.
A vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD aligns the major axes of the liquid crystal molecules perpendicular to the plane of the display panel in the absence of an applied electric field. In a VA mode LCD, a wide viewing angle may be realized by forming cutouts such as minute slits in the field-generating electrodes and by forming protrusions on the field-generating electrodes. Since the electric field established by conductive surfaces with such cutouts and protrusions determines the tilt directions of the liquid crystal molecules, the tilt directions may be spatially distributed into various directions by using various patterns of the cutouts or protrusions such that the reference viewing angle may be enhanced.
In the manufacturing process of an LCD, thin film patterns of a multi-layered structure may be applied on a mother substrate through deposition or photolithographic processes, and a plurality of substrates, i.e., a plurality of cells, may be formed by cutting the mother substrate into unit cells to manufacture the display devices. When voltage is applied to the field-generating electrodes of the individual unit cells in the initial alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, ultraviolet light may be used to irradiate the unit cell to produce alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, which typically requires a lot of time and equipment and causes low LCD production yields.
Also, if the initial alignment of the liquid crystal is not well established, the is response speed of the liquid crystal is decreased and the uniformity quality of the liquid crystal display may be deteriorated.